The present invention relates to a method for managing a mobile device, particularly a subscription of the mobile device, an accordingly arranged mobile device, and to a security element for a mobile device.
A user of a mobile device, for example a mobile radio end device, a smart phone or a tablet computer, has access to a mobile communication network of a certain network operator based on his subscription. The mobile device typically stores the access data, such as IMSI and an authentication key, of the subscription. A subscription is thus normally attached to a network of a specific network operator. It specifies the conditions describing and limiting a data communication of the user over the network. A subscription can be formed by an application installed in a security element of the user's mobile device. Such an application can also be arranged to manage a plurality of subscriptions. The application has for example the task of securely storing and managing access data necessary for accessing the data communication network of the network operator, for example an access key. Typically, a mobile device only supports one active subscription at a time.
The security element used may be for example a UICC/SIM mobile radio card or a secure region in the end device, a so-called TEE (“trusted execution environment”), to be described more exactly hereinafter.
For a mobile device several different networks can be selectable, depending for example on the location, the current time or the like. It is e.g. possible that, when the user of the mobile device moves, the mobile device automatically selects a new network, e.g. when the user crosses the border between two countries. Depending on the selected network, it may be advantageous or desirable for the user of the mobile device to replace a currently activated subscription by another subscription, i.e. to change the subscription. Advantageously, the new subscription is attached to the currently selected network. However, in particular in situations where the mobile device repeatedly selects a new network rather frequently, e.g. in border regions, common automatic subscription management causes problems.